Dunkelheit
by stargazerin
Summary: Setz an Folge 34 "Die fünfte Sailor Kriegerin" an. Sequel: Licht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Usagi jemals in ihren Gedanken so "reif" war, wie ich sie gemacht habe, aber na ja... Canon-pairing, Usagis POV und Mamorus POV


Pairing: Usagi / Mamoru

Die POV's wechseln ständig. Die Folge setzt an, als Mamoru mit Zoisites was auch immer getroffen wird. (Folge 34 "Die fünfte Sailor Kriegerin") Tuxedo Kamen geht zu Boden und Sailor Moon rennt zu ihm.

Und noch was wichtiges: Der Dialog zwischen Usagi und Mamoru (dass er sie nicht verlassen soll und was er drauf antwortet und so) orientiert sich nicht nur an der deutschen Variante sondern auch an der englischen Übersetzung von "A Crystal Clear Destiny", welche ich wesentlich romantischer finde, als die deutsche Übersetzung! Außerdem heißt das Königreich des Dunklen im japanischen Negaverse, bzw. Dark Kingdom und irgendwie find ich diese Variante flexibel, wenn man schreibt. Aus dem Grund wechsel ich hier zwischen Negaverse / Dark Kingdom und Köngireich des Dunklen. Zoisite ist - wie laut japanischer Originalfassung - MÄNNLICH!!

Ah ja, übrigens gehören alle Charaktere die vorkommen, sowie der Rest von SM der großen Meisterin Naoko Takeuchi höchstpersönlich. Die Story gehört allerdings mir ;)

Ursprünglich wollte ich ein Sequel dazu schreiben. Jetzt wird das Sequel aber inzwischen länger als _"Dunkelheit"_. Aus diesem Grunde wird _Dunkelheit_ das Prequel zu _Licht_ werden.  
Sie hat aber noch einen weiten Weg zu gehen. _Dunkelheit_ hat soweit ihr eigenes Ende, und ist nicht an _Licht _gebunden, jedoch wird _Licht_ an _"Dunkelheit"_ gebunden sein.

_**Dunkelheit**_

_Usagis POV_

"Mamoru! Mamoru!" Schreiend renne ich zu ihm.  
Warum? Warum hat Zoisite ihm das angetan? Sie haben doch alle Regenbogenkristalle. Sie haben doch was sie wollten. Warum müssen sie ihn auch noch verletzen?  
Noch immer sitzt der Schock tief in mir, dass Mamoru tatsächlich Tuxedo Kamen ist. Doch das erklärt, warum ich mich immer zu beiden auf eine mysteriöse Weise hingezogen gefühlt habe. Aber ich will Mamoru - Tuxedo Kamen - jetzt nicht verlieren. Außer Atem gelange ich an seine Seite und kniee nun neben ihm. So viel ist in letzter Zeit passiert.  
Zuerst diese Doppelgängerin von mir, die sich als Zoisite herausgestellt hat. Dann ist Sailor V aufgetaucht. Und Tuxedo Kamen wurde von Zoisite verletzt. Jetzt hat sich herausgestellt 'mein' Tuxedo Kamen ist 'mein' Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen hat mich nie allein gelassen. Und er wird mich auch jetzt nicht allein lassen, oder?

"Mamoru! Halt durch. Du kannst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen!" Ich merke wie die Tränen, die ich versucht habe zurückzuhalten, sich nun ihren Weg über mein Gesicht suchen.  
Vorsichtig lege ich sein Gesicht in meinen Schoß. Zumindest fühle ich ihn noch lebend. Noch besteht Hoffnung. Hoffnung.  
Während ich weiter an dieser Hoffnung festhalte, findet die erste Träne ihren Weg auf seine Wange. Meine Sicht verschwimmt langsam. Emotionen überströmen mich. Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles dafür geben, für ihn dieses Ding abgefangen zu haben.  
Auch wenn Mamoru und ich uns immer gestritten haben, entgegen den vielen Spekulationen habe ich ihn nicht gehasst, habe ihn nie gehasst.  
Langsam und unter Schmerzen öffnet er seine Augen. Hoffnung. Ich fasse neue Hoffnung. Zumindest ist er schon mal nicht bewusstlos. Aber dieses Ding steckt immer noch in ihm, und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann.

_Mamorus POV_

Ich fühle, wie eine Träne auf meiner Wange landet. Unbewusst holt sie mich zurück ins Licht. Dunkelheit hat mich schon fast überkommen, als ich Usagis Berührung spüre. Usagi.  
Alle haben gedacht, ich mache mich nur lustig über sie. Aber das stimmt nicht. Das war nie meine Absicht. Aber Menschen neigen schnell dazu, anderen ein Verhalten nachzusagen.

Ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe. Und erneut bereue ich, ihr nie mein wahres Ich gezeigt zu haben.  
Langsam zwinge ich meine Augen sich zu öffnen. Nach kurzer Zeit scheint auch meine Sicht klarer zu werden und ich schaue in ihre blauen Augen. Augen, rotunterlaufen von den vielen Tränen, die sie vergossen hat. Wegen mir?  
"Nicht weinen, Usagi." Mit aller Kraft bringe ich meine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, um ihr ein paar Tränen wegzuwischen. Ich fühle, wie ich immer schwächer werde.

Unter Tränen flüstert sie leise zu mir, "Verlass mich jetzt nicht, Mamoru." Wie könnte ich? Wie könnte ich sie jemals verlassen? Sie ist ein Engel in meinem Leben.  
Wir haben vielleicht eine seltsame Art miteinander umzugehen, aber trotzdem schien sie wie ein heller Stern in meinem oft so dunklem Leben.

"Usagi!" flüstere ich. Sie muss wissen, was ich für sie empfinde. Ich könnte mir sonst nie verzeihen, von ihr zu gehen, ohne ihr es irgendwie mitzuteilen. Noch ein mal setze ich meine ganze Kraft darin, zu sprechen. "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer bei dir bin. Ich immer bei dir war und immer sein werde."  
Ich fühle meine Hand taub werden. Mit letzter Kraft reiche ich nochmal an ihr Gesicht, um ihre Tränen wegzustreichen. Meine Hand wird taub. Ich kann sie nicht mehr halten. Mein ganzer Körper wird taub.  
Noch während meine Hand ihren Halt an ihrem Gesicht verliert drifte ich langsam in die Dunkelheit, die mich überkommt. Doch diesmal holt mich kein Licht wieder zurück.

_Usagis POV_

Mamoru?  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" höre ich mich selbst in einem schrillen Ton schreien, bevor ich über seinem leblosen Körper zusammenbreche.  
Das kann er mir nicht antun. Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und heule unkontrolliert über seinem Kopf, Tränen auf seine Wangen fallend.  
Dieses Ding steckt immer noch in ihm und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Verdammt. Ich bin Saior Moon! Man sollte doch erwarten, dass ich irgendetwas tun kann. Aber nichts kann ich. Ich kann nichtmal richtig denken in diesem Augenblick.

Von weiten höre ich Zoisites Stimme durch mein Schluchzen. "Zoi!" und ich schaue auf. Zoisite schleudert irgendeine Negaverse-Attacke auf mich zu. Ich schließe meine Augen, in Erwartung jede Sekunde dieses Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Doch die Attacke erreicht mich nie.  
Statt dessen höre ich Sailor Venus' Stimme rufen "Halbmondstrahl, flieg und sieg!" Apprupt öffne ich meine Augen und sehe wie Venus' Attacke Zoisites kreuzt und so davon abhält, mich zu erreichen. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus reihen sich schnell vor mir auf, um mich zu schützen. Sailor Merkur stürmt stattdessen an meine Seite.  
In sekundenschnelle scheint sie die Situation zu analysieren und flüstert leise, "Leute, macht euch bereit für ein bisschen Nebel.", aber laut genug, damit die anderen Senshi es hören. Ohne zu zögern ruft sie "Seifenblasen, fliegt und siegt!". Und dann wird alles verdunkelt.

Und mitten in einem dichten Nebel halte ich Mamoru. Ich höre und sehe auch bald, wie Sailor Merkur zu mir rüberkommt. "Sailor Moon! Wir müssen das aus seinem Körper entfernen. Es ist mit negativer Energie verseucht. Laut meinen Berechnungen haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor wir ihn ganz verlieren. Und dann wird er unser Feind sein!"  
Ich keuche bei dem, was mir Sailor Merkur gerade gebeichtet hat. "Ami, was auch immer nötig ist, um ihn zu retten, TUN WIR ES!" ist das Einzigste was ich jetzt denken und sprechen kann. "Hm, okay. Dann musst du jetzt seine Brust fest halten."  
Ich starre auf Sailor Merkur. Was hat sie vor? Aber wie sie mir sagt, so halte ich ihn.

Der Nebel liftet sich langsam wieder und ich höre, wie Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Mars gemeinsam eine Attacke Richtung Zoisite schicken. Zoisite. Hass füllt sich langsam in mir. Doch schnell richte ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mamoru. Und ich sehe, wie Sailor Merkur nach diesem Ding fasst. Als sie es berührt, ziehen sich ihre Augen zusammen, als erleide sie Schmerz.  
Möglicherweise eine Nebenwirkung von dem Ding? Oder weiß sie einfach nur, wie schmerzvoll es für Mamoru sein muss?

_Mamoru POV_

Schmerz. Ein unheimlich stechender Schmerz umgibt mich plötzlich in dieser Dunkelheit.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich hier schon bin, aber bisher habe ich gar nichts gespürt. Weder Schmerz, noch Trost, noch Nähe, noch irgendetwas anderes.

Doch jetzt spüre ich, wie mein Körper sich in diesem Schmerz bewegt. Aber gleichzeitig ist irgendetwas Schweres von mir gegangen. Als wäre ich von etwas befreit. Die Wirkung von dem was vorher da war, ist noch immer vorhanden. Sie hat meine Seele vernebelt. Doch augenblicklich spüre ich, wie es stoppt, mich zu beeinflussen. Ich bin erleichtert.

Es dauert nicht lange, ehe ich in dieser Dunkelheit meinen Körper vollends spüre.  
Jemand hält mich. Nein, ich liege in jemandens Armen. Unheimliche Wärme durchfährt meinen Körper und der Schmerz ist sofort vergessen. Nässe. Irgendetwas ist nass. Salz. Salz? Wieso riecht es nach Salz? Schluchzen. Ich höre jemanden schluchzen. Aus der gleichen Richtung kommt auch der leichte Salzgeruch. Tränen. Jemand weint.

Vor meinen Augen erscheint Usagi. In einem umsorgenden Lächeln. Oh, wie ich dieses Lächeln liebe. Doch es wird durch ein anderes Bild ersetzt. Usagi, nein Sailor Moon, wie sie weint. Ihr tränenüberlaufenes Gesicht.  
Wegen mir?  
Erneut überkommt mich eine unheimliche Wärme. Ich genieße, wenngleich ich auch Gefahr spüre.

Ich nehme weitere Personen war. Irgendwo im Raum. Ich zwinge meine Augen dazu, sich zu öffnen. Noch immer ist der Schmerz aus meinen Gefühlen verbannt, wenngleich er auch mit jeder Sekunde, die ich wieder bei Bewusstsein bin, zurückkommt. Ich höre Usagi meinen Namen schluchzen. Kaum sieht Usagi meine Augen offen, verwandelt sich ihr besorgtes Gesicht in ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln der Freude.

Aus der Ferne höre ich jemanden schreien. "Sailor Moon, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!" Usagis Gesicht fällt plötzlich erneut ein.  
Ich merke, wie sie meinen Kopf langsam auf den Boden legt. Kalt. Nicht der Boden, aber ohne ihre Wärme. Es ist kalt ohne sie. Sie hat mir Kraft gegeben, und sie hat mich meinen Schmerz vergessen lassen.  
Doch jetzt wird er mir bewusst und erneut versucht er mich in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Doch bevor das geschieht, sehe ich, wie Sailor Moon, Sailor Merkur, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus ihre Kräfte herbei rufen und sie vereinen. Mit vereinten Kräften attackieren sie Zoisite und er geht zu Boden, um kurze Zeit später ganz zu verschwinden. Sie haben es geschafft. Die Gefahr ist vorerst vorrüber und Usagi ist sicher.

Ich drifte in die Dunkelheit, bevor ich durch ein hellscheinendes Licht wieder zurückgeholt werde. Mein Licht. Usagi. Erneut ist sie an meiner Seite und ich fühle mich so warm.  
Soviel Emotionen auf einmal, die ich spüre. Ich fühle mich warm, komplett. Tief im Inneren fühle ich, wie sie mein Herz berührt.

Ich werde aus diesen Gedanken herausgerissen, als eine nervende Stimme ruft, "Holt einen Notarzt! Schnell!". Ich erkenne diese Stimme, sie gehört zu Rei, Sailor Mars.  
Während Sailor Venus dieser Aufforderung scheinbar nachkommt, fügt Sailor Merkur nur anzu, "Wir haben trotzdem ein Problem. Auch wenn die Wunde wieder komplett heilen sollte, dieses Ding von Zoisite hat sehr viel negative Energie an Mamoru abgegeben.".  
Negative Energie? Was soll das heißen? Ich fühle mich nicht anders. Doch, tu ich, aber nicht wegen negativer Energie, sondern weil ich in den Armen von 'meiner' Usagi liege.

Zarte Arme, die mich liebevoll halten, mich liebevoll bei Bewusstsein halten. Ich schließe meine halboffenen Augen. Noch immer unfähig zu sprechen oder mich zu bewegen. Usagi laufen noch immer die Tränen an ihrem Gesicht entlang.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lang ich nun schon so da liege. Wahrscheinlich länger, als ich denke, denn mir fällt auf, dass sich die Sailor Senshi wieder in ihre normale Identität zurückverwandelt haben. Es wundert mich nicht zu sehen, dass sich hinter Sailor Mars Rei, hinter Sailor Merkur Ami und hinter Sailor Jupiter Makoto verbergen. Nur Sailor Venus' Gesicht kenne ich noch nicht.  
Aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie selbst erst vor ein paar Tagen zu den Senshi gestoßen ist.

Kurze Zeit später höre ich weitere Personen hinter mir. Sanitäter. Wo bringen sie mich hin? In ein Krankenhaus? Seicht ziehen sie mich aus dem liebevollen Griff von Usagi. Ich stöhne etwas.  
Ich fühle mich plötzlich wieder so kalt und drifte erneut in die Dunkelheit.

Sie haben mich auf eine Liege gelegt und Usagi hält meine Hand. Ich nehme all meine Kraft zusammen und flüstere zu ihr, "Es wird alles wieder gut."  
Sie antwortet mir, indem sie meine Hand noch fester hält, bevor sie sie gehen lässt. Gehen lassen muss.

Ich möchte nicht von meiner Usagi getrennt werden.

Je weiter ich mich von ihr entferne, um so weiter gerate ich in die Dunkelheit. Isolation. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Traurigkeit. Einsamkeit. DUNKELHEIT!

_**THE END**_


End file.
